A bath with Toothless
by Voldyne
Summary: Toothless is tired of spending mating season alone, this year he's going to change that. M rated for a reason see warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize BIG-TIME THIS IS MY OFFICIAL WARNING**

**This is a rape story... bad stuff happens.  
><strong>

**I deeply apologize for not warning you guys the first time, If you don't like this please don't read. I have not made any alterations to this chapter as a side note.  
><strong>

**Okay my first attempt at lemonyness... be nice please no trolls or flames constructive criticism please. Also I don't own Httyd... the mistakes I do.**

An eighteen year old Astrid Haddock cuts her way through the forest behind her home heading for a familiar place, Toothless' cove. While the trio rarely ever visit the cove due to the workload both Hiccup and herself received, Astrid still takes time to head there to enjoy a dip in the pond, as it's the most secluded area with water that isn't freezing. As she comes closer to the cove, she fails to notice she is being stalked by a sexual deviant, Toothless. It's mating season in Berk and for the past four years Toothless has relieved himself through more personal methods, but this year that ends.

The beasts rational mind tells him he should find a dragon, at least they would be the same species, but the urges he has are those he does not want to share with a stranger. Hiccup is out of the question, they're the same gender, and while Toothless knows of some humans and dragons that are like this, Toothless is not one of them. This leaves Astrid, and Toothless wars with himself for a few months deciding the morality of sexual relations with your best friends human wife. In the end Toothless concludes that as Hiccup shares everything with him, he will not mind Toothless sharing one day with Astrid.

As Astrid enters the clearing and removes her clothing, Toothless takes this time to admire her, for a human she is quite attractive, the small but toned frame, small yet perky breast, though as a dragon, Toothless notes the oddity of fixating on lumps of flesh, and chalks it up to his friends preferences rubbing off on him. His inspection ends as Astrid begins swimming and relaxing in the water, and Toothless stealthy moves down into the cove and begins to excrete his pheromones.

Astrid enjoys her swim, cleaning herself and reflecting on recent events, but before too long she swims to shore and wanders towards the rock, where she left her clothing and a soft fur to dry herself with. Before she reaches the rock she notices Toothless' presence, and smiles at the ebony dragon. Wandering over she pats her friend on the head, and the dragon looks at her steadily waiting for the pheromones to kick in. Astrid notes the look in Toothless' eyes, she has seen it in other men, when they think she isn't looking, or when Hiccup isn't around, it's the look of lust. The rational part of Astrids brain, the one that tells her to head to her furs and dress quickly, is being muddled and she is finding it hard to form a conscious thought.

The pheromones now move to prevent her higher cognitive thoughts, at first the villagers were unaware of this during previous mating seasons, but after three years with an unexpected boon in population of both dragons and humans, the elders decided that the pheromones also effected humans, increasing their sex drive.

Toothless, now satisfied with Astrids stupor begins to sniff his mate, taking long deep breaths and gently blowing hot air over Astrids body, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. Goosebumps form on her naked flesh as Toothless inspects her, before with a grunt of satisfaction, he stands in front of her. Gently he begins to lick her, first her inner thigh, then slowly moving closer to her center, each movement earning him another moan. Satisfied with her state of arousal, he gently lifts her in his fore paws, and waddles to the rock where her belongings lie. Astrid, while able to comprehend what is happening, is unsure how to stop it, every thought of moving away, rebelling or simply acting out against this, is squashed before it reaches the appropriate limbs. The dragon gently places her on the fur, before returning to his previous ministration.

A new smell permeates the air and Astid is drawn to it, thoughts of fleeing ripped from her mind by lust, slipping below the dragon to come face to face with his dragon-hood. The beasts pride is nearly a foot long and her rational mind notices a small deformation, like a ring, two inches from the head, and quails at the size of it, while the pheromone affected portion of her mind screams to taste it, to swallow it, and to this she complies.

Timidly she licks the head of the beasts pride, finding the taste acceptable, she beings to run her tongue down the length of Toothless' member. The dragon above lets out it's own trills of pleasure, gently thrusting forward, as Astrid takes the member into her mouth, taking nearly the length of the member before gagging slightly. The taste and smell send her mind reeling demanding more and soon she is bobbing up and down on the sweet meat, the dragon above her continuing his gentle rutting. As she can taste pre, a sticky liquid, salty and slightly sweet, her mind demands that the appendage fill her center, to let her feel it as it stirs her insides.

Toothless also seems to have had his fill of foreplay. He pulls the magnificent pride out of Astrids mouth, before lifting her gently and placing her chest first on the perfectly sized rock, high enough for him to enter without fear of crushing her under his rutting. Toothless uses his tongue to add some lubrication to the already moist center, before he moves his pride closer to Astrid opening, who is moaning softly in anticipation. With a soft grunt, Toothless enters the love hole and slowly hilts himself. Astrid lets out a loud moan, and can feel something enlarge, and as Toothless pulls back can she feel something preventing him from slipping out. Toothless starts out slowly and all thoughts of the strange pressure are ripped from her mind by pleasure.

Fighting instinct for the sake of his partner, Toothless takes his time, gently placing his paws on her hips, and simply enjoying the feeling of being inside Astrid, hearing her soft cries of pleasure and her quickened breath. When she breathlessly asks for the dragon to go faster he obliges, picking up the pace. The cove is soon filled with Astrids lust filled cries and she begins to match Toothless is movements. Astrid cries out as tremors shake her body, Toothless oblivious to Astrid climate continues filling her tight center. The young woman raises her hips higher allowing the dragon to mover quicker and soon she is chanting a mantra of 'more' through guttural moans of pleasure. Toothless changes his pace, slow and deep thrust, pulling back to his knot before slamming his pride back in, and it does not take long for Astrid to cry out for a second time.

Happy that his partner has enjoyed the experience, Toothless abandoned his gentle ways, pulling her away from the rock and placing her on the ground. Astrid holds herself up by placing her hands on the rock for support, while Toothless begins to rut wildly. The pace is frantic and Astrid can hear his ragged breaths and grunts, it isn't long before she too can feel pleasure rush from her core to her head and with a shriek and a roar the couple climate together. Rope after rope of dragon seed fill her and the pressure becomes slightly unbearable, the knot was holding Toothless' pride and creating a seal to prevent the semen from spilling. With a huff the dragon rolls onto its side carefully pulling Astrid along with him, cradling her in his paws while he croons happily.

A half an hour passes and the dragons knot deflates, and Astrid emits a slight whimper as the appendage slips out, she slowly stands and shakes her head, the pheromones finally loosing their affect on her. Astrid makes her way over to her belongings and dresses quickly, turning she finds Toothless looking at her sadly, his head bowed and a slight whimper emanates from the beast. Astrid should be furious, she should want to beat this dragon to a pulp, but she can't bring herself to do that, instead she turns and leaves the cove, ignoring the sorrow filled warble the dragon emits.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong with Astrid, and Hiccup had no idea what it could be. Ever since last wash day she has been far friskier then ever before. Hiccup couldn't turn around without Astrid barreling down on him, ripping his clothes off and doing every dirty thing under Sol's sun. She would show up at the forge and basically pounce him; or the one time in the mead hall while everyone was eating supper, she stealthily slipped under their bench and gave him the most amazing blow job ever. Hiccup couldn't understand why she was suddenly so... un Astrid like.

He wasn't overly concerned, it was Dragon mating season which could effect humans, but it was taking up a lot of his time. He had been trying to find his best friend Toothless, who had disappeared, again after last wash day. The connection never dawned on him, until he awoke in the morning to find Astrid sobbing at the end of their bed. Astrid sobbing? Those two words are rarely ever used in the same sentence, Unless its 'Astrid kicked Snotlout in the balls so hard he kneeled over and cried.'

So immediately Hiccup shot to the end of the bed and wrapped his arm around Astrid.

"What's wrong Ast..." He started to ask, but when Astrid turned to look at him, he noticed the sadness leak from her eyes and an eerier look of lust settle on her features. Without so much as a squeak, Hiccup found himself pinned to the bed. Trying to form some sort of defense, something to snap her out of her lust induced state, Hiccup tried to speak. Unforchanitly, this provided an opening and Astrid pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Whatever defense he could think of melted away as her hand strayed to the waistband of his trousers. Slipping underneath to gently caress his now excited member.

With his will sundered under her touch, Hiccup pulled her closer, eliciting an excited squeal from Astrid. With an experienced hand, Hiccup strips Astrid's night tunic over her head, barely breaking their lip action. He ghosts his left hand across her back, then her side before cupping her left breast in his hand. Taking his calloused thumb he starts gently massaging the nipple while gently kneading the rest with his palm. Astrid lets out a lusty purr, and with Hiccups aid, slips his trouser lower exposing his now erect member.

She marvels at it for a moment before gently kissing the head, and sliding her tongue from the base to tip. Hiccup lets out a guttural moan as she takes it into her mouth. Astrid relishes the taste of her man, gently sucking on his manhood, while watching his face light up in pleasure. She can feel her center heat up, it feels far to hot ever since Toothless violated her. Damn that dragon, damn this lust... Thank the gods for Hiccup. The man in question is nearly reaching his limit, and stops his loving wife before he can reach his climax.

Astrid glares at him, nearly protesting, before Hiccup reverses the pin. With a sheepish grin, he ghosts his right hand to her core, and gently explores her folds in search of her love bump. Astrid lets out a squeal of pleasure and takes the time to capture Hiccups mouth. Hiccups inquisitive mind is a god send in the bedroom as he methodically explores ever inch of her core. Two years of marriage and he still manages to find some way to surprise her. Finding the bump, caressing it, then leaving it to explore more of her sends Astrid to the edge faster then she would like. Her toes curl and she relinquishes Hiccups mouth to let a joy filled scream.

Hiccup, however, is not finished, and slides down to the end of the bed. With an evil grin he takes a deep breath, savoring the smell, before returning to his ministrations. Only this time replacing his fingers with his tongue. Astrid is pulled from her after glow as something insanely hot pierces her core, and she moans out and thrusts toward it. Looking down to see Hiccup lapping at the juices that were flowing from her, she lets out a second moan before snaking her hand into his hair. Its warm, hot and feels amazing; and she wants more as she rides his face. Again she lets out a cry, her body shaking from the strength of her orgasm.

Hiccup glances up and their eyes meet, without word he knows what she wants and crawls towards her. Positioning his throbbing member over her entrance, Hiccup nibblers on her ear, whispering his love for her before thrusting into her. His pace is gentle at first, and they capture each others mouths. It isn't long before Astrid lets out a hitched breath and asks for him to go faster. Hiccup picks up the pace, knowing he wont last much longer, their breaths come out ragged as they both race for the cliff.

"Close?" Hiccup manages, and Astrid can do nothing but let out a purr, before she starts meeting his rhythm. She lets out her third and final lust filled shriek as she climaxes, her core strangling Hiccups throbbing member sending him over the edge. With a grunt, Hiccup barriers himself deep into Astrid before releasing his seed inside her. The couple collapse to the bed, Hiccup with a pleased smile and Astrid with a happy giggle, before they pass out in each others arms.

Hiccup isn't sure how much time has passed as he sorts through the memories of that morning. When he pieces it all together, he asks questions without thinking.

"What was that all about Astrid?" He asked, somewhere between confused and concerned. "I mean first I wake up to find you still, here..." Astrid glares at him and he waves his hands defensively. "... your never here on Laugardag, your in the cove taking your bath." Astrid shyly nods. "Not only that but you," He gestures to her nude form. "Were crying! I have never seen you cry, and I was with you when..." Hiccup shook his head, and Astrid looked away. "... When your brother died," He finished sadly. "And not only that but you have been acting weird all week, I mean not that I mind..." Hiccup blushed. "... the mead hall thing was exciting, though my dad though I was sick, and then you were there not even flushed, and mhmm" He blinked away the pleasant memory. "And then there was the forge, and the creek, and then when we were flying on your nadder..." Hiccup added, while Astrid was growing more angry by the moment. "So what gives?" He asked, and Astrid had enough.

"You want to know what's up with me?" She asked, and Hiccup gulped. "Its your damn fault, if it hadn't been for your damn best friend Toothless." The name tasted vile on her lips. "None of this would have happened." She seethed, and Hiccup blinked owlishly.

"Toothless? what has Toothless got to do with this? He hasn't been in the village for the last week." Hiccup stated and Astrid blanched. To say she hated Toothless would be false, she didn't hate him, she couldn't. The beast had been a true friend to Hiccup in a time where all she ever showed him was scorn and distaste. He was Hiccups silent guardian, always ready to protect him. The fact that he was missing after what had happen worried her, and the same time she came to an understanding. Toothless must have realized what he did was... wrong...

"Midgard to Astrid? What does Toothless have to do with this?" Hiccup asked slightly irritated that she spaced out, honestly? That was his job.

"Your stupid dragon RAPED me." She growled, and Hiccups eyes bulged.

"He what?" Hiccup asked dumbly.

"Your stupid dragon used his stupid pheromones and raped me." She snarled, and Hiccup shook his head.

"You can't be serious! Why would he do that?" Hiccup asked, and immediately regretted it, seeing the pain he caused her.

"Thanks Hiccup, I should just go out into the village and shout free sex," She muttered dejectedly. "When your own wife tells you something and you doubt her..." She shook her head. Without any real aim, she got up and dressed, while Hiccup sat there on the bed like a idiot. After a few moments, he heard the crash of dishes and Astrid's rage filled screams float up to him. He slowly walked down stairs to find Astrid sitting on the bench, facing the fireplace.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I should trust that you wouldn't lie about something like that." Hiccup said quietly, He expected her to give him the cold shoulder. Instead she turned and socked his shoulder.

"I... I can understand that you would want to take his side over mine, he was your first friend back when we treated you like shit." Astrid said honestly. "I'm not..." She shook her head. "... that's a lie, I am very mad at Toothless for doing that to me, but I really do hope he is okay." Astrid glared at him for a moment, a blush creeping across her face. "The reason I have been... jumping you." She started before glancing away. "Is because I keep reliving that day, and it makes me horny." She admitted and Hiccup raised his eyebrows, wisely remaining quiet. "I... Don't know it felt amazing, and every time I think about it..." Her blush deepened. "... I wonder what it would feel like to have you there, in me as well." Hiccup blinked owlishly.

"You mean, to um fill both holes?" Hiccup stuttered, and Astrid turned and even deeper shade of red.

"I don't know, just... I love you Hiccup," She stated fiercely. "But the way he made me feel, pheromones or not... its the same way I feel when I'm with you..." She hung her head in shame, and Hiccup really didn't know what to say.

Before he could think of a reply the door creaked open, and Toothless slowly entered. Ignoring the two humans, one with an expression of relief mixed with sorrow the other cold rage, he passed them and headed to where the Haddock weapons were stored. Taking Astrids axe into his mouth he turned and marched up to Astrid, gently shoving the weapon into her hands. The he plopped down, giving a sad trill to Hiccup, before turning to Astrid and emitting an equally pitiful sound. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other then to Toothless who shifted his head to the right exposing the soft under skin of his neck. He gave Astrid another sad warble, looking from the axe to Astrid before closing his eyes.

"Hiccup? what is he doing?" Astrid asked slightly confused.

"I think... I think he is offering you his life..." Hiccup sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>People asked I continue this, in truth there was going to be more, but I was unsure of my ability... I decided to go with **** it if it sucks no one will read it... if they flame me oh well, but if they give me advice, then even better. As a side note, This is the M section BAD stuff often happens, saying that though I apologize for not placing a waning on my original chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay the story is back and I am iffy about this chapter, the next one will be smutty goodness, or so I hope. I am on vacation and I hope to update all my other stories**.** Let me know what you think please and Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Astrid cast her eyes on her axe before looking back to Toothless. He simply lay there waiting and accepting his fate. She could bring her axe down and end his life. End the life of her Hiccups guardian, first and best friend. If Toothless had shown himself the day after her rape, his blood would already be seeping across the floor. Today, however, she was conflicted. What she said to Hiccup was true she loved this beast. Hiccups stuttered suggestion ran through her head and she had to focus to prevent herself from ripping her clothes off and riding Toothless and Hiccup into the ground.<p>

Astrid thought of the situation, she couldn't let this go; he deserved some form of punishment. Death would be far too much. An idea formed something she used with Hiccup, but there would be no reward for now. Hiccup stood behind her, and she could hear an occasional sob escape him. He wouldn't make a move to stop her, and she hated making him feel like this. The axe clattered to the ground and both Toothless and Hiccup snapped their eyes to her. Hiccup held his breath as Astrid stepped passed her fallen weapon. Toothless watched her approach, making no move to escape whatever she had planned. Astrid glared down at the ebony beast before reeling back and punching Toothless' shoulder.

"That was for raping me." She growled, while striking again. "That was for making me horny for the past week." Her fist cocked back one more time. "This is for making me want to do it again." She blushed as Toothless stared at her, confused. "If you ever do that again without my permission…" She jabbed Toothless' snout. "… I will make a skirt, boots, and belt out of your hide, and," She glared at him. "I'll make Hiccup wear a vest." She added malevolently, behind her Hiccup blanched but hung his head in acceptance. Toothless glanced from Hiccup to Astrid and bowed his head. "You should apologize to Hiccup, and stay here while I take my bath, by the gods if I see you watching me." She stalked towards the door grabbing a towel on the way. Astrid yanked open the door and turned around to glare at the beast before shouting. "BOOTS" With that, she turned, walked out and slammed the door shut, leaving a confused Toothless and a mildly relived Hiccup.

Toothless stood up shakily and slowly walked over to Hiccup, nudging the axe and looking at his friend.

"You don't get out that easy," Hiccup stated, taking the axe off the ground and placing in its place of honor. Toothless gave him a confused and scared look. "You raped her, you raped my wife; your life is hers." Hiccup sighed, and Toothless hung his head and warbled sadly. How could he be hers, he would never let her fly him, that was Hiccups job. Hiccup shook his head, a part of him was angry with his friend but a part of him was drawn back to what Astrid. He loved Toothless, and he loved Astrid. Toothless was his first true friend, and Astrid is the woman who accepted him for his eccentric ways. He paused for a moment, and Toothless sat down in front of him, his eyes wide.

"Look buddy I…" Hiccup shook his head. "I should be more upset with you." Toothless warbled again and the two friends fell into an awkward silence. Before long Hiccup stomach grumbled and Toothless looked at him inquisitively.

"Yeah, maybe its time to get some food, we'll go for a short flight afterward." Hiccup stated as he walked towards the door. The two friends made there way to the Mead Hall. Hiccup was still trying to sift through his feelings. Taking his food he sat in the corner while glaring at his friend. "Some days I wish you could talk." Hiccup grumbled and Toothless went through a series of warbles and trills. "In a language I can understand." He amended with a smile while Toothless huffed. They ate quietly until Hiccup had his fill, and with a sigh he stood up and waved Toothless to the door. When they reached the Haddock Homestead Toothless stopped, while Hiccup gave him a confused stare.

"What's wro… Humph," Hiccup never finished as Toothless wrapped him and a tight grip. His friend was purring punctuated with sad trills and warbles. Hiccup still had no idea what he was saying, and before long Toothless released him and paced continuing his draconic rant. Toothless knew Hiccup had no idea what he was saying, damn primates and their inferior speech.

"I take it that was a heart felt apology?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless nodded. Hiccup shook his head, and smiled slightly. "I.. Just… I mean I cant condemn your taste in women but…" Hiccup eyed his best friend. "… You should have asked her." Hiccup finished and Toothless warbled confused. "Don't give me that, you could have figured something out, instead you used you pheromone things to force her too…" Hiccup gestured awkwardly at Toothless. "…By the sounds of it you could have asked and she might have done it." The young man shrugged, while shaking his head.

"She loves you know?" Hiccup stated, while Toothless fixed him with an incredulous look. "What? I know I love you," Hiccup stated truthfully and Toothless made a disgusted noise. "Not like that," Hiccup shook his head. "I mean if you were a woman…" Hiccup chuckled, while Toothless gave him an annoyed look. "… Look I know you're sorry, but Astrid will be upset for awhile, can you stay at the stables for a bit until she calms down?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded slowly. He chuckled softly, and shook his head. "If it was anyone else, you would be dead, you know that right?" Hiccup frowned. "I would have killed them, but when she said it was you I didn't believe her, you would never do that, or at least that's what I told myself." Shaking his head he turned to his friend. "The way Astrid acted I knew it was true and I thought to myself why had he done it? And why am I not upset." Toothless looked down sadly. "Just don't do it again, I don't want to wear a vest made out of my best friend, and she would do it too."

* * *

><p>The Cove.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid walked to the cove still upset, and it had little to do with the recent altercation. Actually it had everything to do with the altercation because now Hiccup and Toothless were at the house and she was heading to her bath alone without the possibility of sex.<p>

When she arrived at the small lake in the cove she walked up to the rock she used last week, a small smile graced her face as she undressed. She took her time imagining Hiccup and Toothless watching her. Slowly sliding her skirt off, sensually shifting her hips as the leather item slipped from her waist. A part of her felt silly, imaging their lusty grins but it felt good. With a new found good mood she slowly lifted her tunic, letting the fabric ghost over her skin, goosebumps forming as the cool air nipped at it. Tossing the tunic on the rock she kicked off her boots and stretched her legs showing off her flexibility, the thought of their eyes roving every inch of her body started to heat her core. Shimmying out of her leggings she slid her hands up her stomach before griping her under-wrappings. She pressed her breast together before unwinding the wrap. She let out a small giggle as the air touched her bare chest. Resting her back on the same rock Toothless used her on, she slid her hands to her final artical of clothing.

Astrid could imagine the look on Hiccup and Toothless' face and couldn't help but make a come hither gesture before slipping them off. Her hand slipped into her folds exploring gently while imagining Hiccups caress, and Toothless warm tongue. Soft moans escaped as she found that wonderful little bump, exploring it as best she could. This was never as good as when Hiccup did it, and it made her want him more. She brought herself closer to the edge, her breath becoming erratic, her moans growing louder. She thrust her hips into the air, rocking into her hand, trying to comprehend what it would feel like to have the two of them fill her. To feel the two of them stir her insides, and it brought her over the edge. She screamed out in her release before collapsing to the rock. Resting against the rock, while enjoying her after glow, Astrid mentally slapped herself for including Toothless in her excitement.

She was suppose to be mad at him, though she had done similar things with Hiccup. There was the time he forget her birthday, and locked himself in the forge for hours and forgot about her, then there was date night... It slowly dawned on her, every time Hiccup messed up, Toothless was right there. She always thought Toothless was with Hiccup, but every time Hiccup was too busy or was being well Hiccup, Toothless was there. She shook her head sadly, did she over react? No, but can she forgive him... She thought as she waded into the cool water. Her thoughts strayed to that rock again, and all the possibilities. 'Damn pheromones...' She would try to convince herself. 'Just pheromones.'

* * *

><p>Hiccup finished, then went in and tacked Toothless up. The pair flew calmly while Hiccup reflected on the recent development. It was all too fast, Astrid raped by his best friend, and how she was unsure on how she should feel, the thought that she wanted to try the three of them together. He was still trying to wrap his head around that. How it work and what it would feel like, and would the idea last when the mating season fled. Their flight lasted an hour and before they knew it Hiccup and Toothless landed at the dragon stables. Dismounting he removed the tack and patted his friend in farewell before heading home. When Hiccup returned home Astrid was preparing dinner, she smiled softly.<p>

"Stoick was by, said he would be leaving tonight for The Meatheads, asked me to say goodbye for him." She relayed before gesturing to sit and eat. "Is Toothless out there?" She asked quietly and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I asked him to stay at the dragon stables." Hiccup informed Astrid who nodded. They sat in silence while eating before Astrid broke it.

"I'm sorry for earlier, but you know I would never kill him." She said softly and Hiccup looked up at her.

"I didn't think you would after what you said." Hiccup replied cautiously, Astrid blushed and nodded.

"I thought about it while bathing." She added. "I love him." and Hiccup smiled, Astrid blushed and took his hand.

"I love him too." Hiccup replied with a smirk. "So what does this mean?" He asked and Astrid shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm still mad at him, and when this stupid mating season is over he can come home," Astrid said and Hiccup gave her an inquisitive look. "I don't need him around, I already jump you every possible time I can," She added. "I don't want to start jumping him too, I don't know if you two could handle me like this." A sly grin crossed her face and Hiccup blushed.

"So your still um horny?" Hiccup stuttered, while Astrid blushed. She gave her man a seductive grin before dragging him towards the stairs. "And when this is over?" He asked, and Astrid shrugged.

"I don't know, I might want to know what it feels like to have those I love fill me." She murmured seductively. "But that could be the pheromones talking."

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone complains that Astrid is really horny well she is. As explained the pheromones increase sex drive... and her experience with Toothless had a more potent effect :D I don't mind this chapter, too much but I had a difficult time coming up with their emotions obviously I pegged Toothless as Apologetic and Astrid as Conflicted and Hiccup down right Conflictingly confused. let me know what you think please.<strong>


End file.
